Envy
by idioglossia
Summary: A glimpse into the future of a certain Innovade.


_A/N: Eh, dear friends, maybe you can answer me: why do I always write about tertiary characters? And why the hell do I modify canon?_

_Consider this monstrosity an experiment, again. I hope there aren't many inaccuracies.  
_

_

* * *

_

**ENVY**

-

At night he will crawl to his brother's bed once again, longing for Bring's vague warmth and that distinct fragrance that he himself was completely devoid of. Bring had this weird aura of calmness around him which had always affected Devine; and so the younger brother had learned to link the sensation to the way the older smelled.

Wanting to be near one's loved ones is a perfectly normal desire, he will try to reassure himself, yet the anxiety is going to remain. It is a perfectly _human_ desire.

The Innovators weren't created to yield to human desires.

He knows it very well; and he is aware that Brings knows it too; he can deduce it from the way his brother's body will stiffen when he will pull him into a shy embrace.

-

Ribbons had made it clear: they are merely prototypes of the new-generational soldiers and they would probably soon be disposed of; in one way or another. Himself, Bring, Revive; even Ribbons' little sister – exist solely for fulfilling the plan of their creator. They are not permitted to form any emotional bonds, but not because it had been forbidden. It just would have been futile.

Deep down, Devine will be satisfied with his attempt at a futile affair, even if it's going to wind back at him in the end.

-

"I'm leaving"

Bring won't say anything more; he won't explain the details of his transfer to A-Laws and the nature of his mission. These were orders from Ribbons himself and there will be no need for explanation; Devine will think sourly. Not that Bring would have ever explained anything to him, of course.

When his brother would have turned away to leave, Devine will try to grab his hand for the last time before their reunion, but he won't reach and his fingers will clasp around the thin air.

-

One day Ribbons will send for him and order him to join A-Laws; Devine shall feel, as if his prayers were finally answer (_were the Innovators created to pray and put their faith into the imaginary powers?_). He will accept the mission eagerly, hell,_ too_ eagerly to avoid his happiness being noticed.

Ribbons will look at him with a smirk and say "Remember that you and Bring will have separate quarters at the A-Laws' barracks."

-

_At __that moment_ Devine will feel as if half of him was torn apart and burnt. The psychic link between him and his brother have been always stronger than any of these between other Innovator pairs; and so the connection will expand and overload just moments before it completely shuts down. Devine will feel all of his brother's pain and anger; he will be familiar with the pain of a lung pierced with a hot iron road and the agony of the spine torn away.

He will curl up on Bring's bed and selfishly mourn that his brother didn't send any word of farewell to him.

-

Devine won't want to look at Bring's charred remains, but he will be practically dragged by Hilling and Revive to the mortuary. They won't have lost their _pairs_ at the time being, so they probably will have thought that it'll help him overcome his grief.

His brother's form will be a solid, black mass of coal, but Devine will be still able to _find_ Bring in that charred thing that lies before him; his eyes, widened in fear; his fingers, clasped on the handles of his Garazzo; his arms, twisted in the last fit of pain.

And Devine will realize in horror that from behind the heavy stench of burnt flesh and the strange smell of the mortuary, he will still be able to catch his brother's fragrance.

-

When Hilling will offer him "comforting", he will perceive it as a sacrilege of his brother's memory. He won't need Ribbons' vile little sister to help him in any way and he certainly won't show his anguish to her.

He will turn away and deny everything he will be feeling at the moment; he will call Bring "worthless" and say how he despises him.

They all will know better. And, as Devine will realize in surprise, they will have been envious of the bond he had once shared.

-

The Empress is a beautiful machine, Devine will conclude, too beautiful to let that pitiful human girl pilot it. He will happily sit in its cockpit and lead it to destroy that wretched Celestial Being which meddled with Ribbons' plan so much (_and which had taken something precious away from him_).

At the beginning he will have wanted to pilot Bring's old Garazzo, but then he will realize there was nothing left to pilot.

-

He will try to interfere in the Gundam's mission without fear, without doubts. Defending the second Memento Mori will be one thing; his revenge for Bring will be his priority, though.

Devine will rush into battle with his dead brother's name on his lips and in his mind.

-

_At __that moment_ he will stretch his arms upwards and smile.

-

But all of this will happen in the future, not now, not yet.

It's 9 o'clock in the evening now and Devine - as usually - waits patiently for his brother's comeback.


End file.
